mwcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phaze
INTRODUCTION A supernatural badass. Think a sort of cross between Spawn, The Haunt, Danny Phantom, and the Winchester Brothers (from Supernatural). ESSENTIAL INFO Created, designed, and owned by Elvin Thompson. ORIGIN/BIOGRAPHY He was attacked by a bunch of terrible, violent spirits when his city was faced with an almost apocalypse. The crisis was somehow diverted the energy composing the spirits' bodies were absorbed into him mixing with his genetic make up sparking the dormant ectenic force within him giving him his abilities. POWERS & ABILITIES Due to his newfound powers and uniquely altered constitution, Darius's recovery rate has been supernaturally enhanced. Cuts, and wounds find themselves closing rapidly, even up to having his flesh melted or flayed, limbs lost. He is even capable of foregoing the need to eat for an as of yet unknown amount of time. Like a ghost or spirit, Darius is capable of floating, defying gravity to fly at varying speeds. Phaze is able to turn invisible and become incorporeal at will, passing seamlessly through solid matter. It should be noted that while invisible he still has mass and can still be touched, heard, and smelled. Not unlike a ghost or spirit, Phaze can take over, or overshadow the bodies of animals and people alike. However he is incapable of possessing the bodies of demons and many psychics or others magically protected from such things. He is also able to move objects with his mind, subjecting them to his will. The amount of mass he can move at any given point or the number of items he can move while maintaining control has yet to be properly investigated. When his powers first awakened and went haywire he was capable of lifting a number of cars into the air with debris and other various objects. Darius has the uncanny ability to be able to sense ghosts, spirits and demons, he is also able to see them where they would be otherwise imperceptible to regular humans. Darius can force spirits and ghosts out of the body, homes and objects of others, the stronger the spirit the greater the difficulty however. Phaze is able to pass between the realm of the living and dead at his will, he is capable of entering Limbo and even the Underworld as well (the latter being more difficult and dangerous to enter without permission or assistance), however he cannot enter into heaven without being summoned or permission. Using the ectenic force within him, he is capable of heightening his natural strength and durability, to date however he has not displayed the ability to lift/press over 10 to 15 tons at most/best. Phaze is able to fire off pale-colored blasts from his eyes. These optic blasts are capable of passing harmlessly through solid matter, bypassing many obstacles and bulwarks to reach its target. They are able to zigzag and curve and move independently of one another to strike multiple targets. WEAKNESSES & VULNERABILITIES While incorporeal certain electromagnetic fields are capable of disregarding his intangible state, harming him and bringing him back into a state of corporeality. As one who takes on spirit-like abilities attacks from psychics and many espers have proven to be rather effective against him. An effective tool to be waged against the hero, spells and a number of magically imbued tools, weapons and items have been shown to be able to harm him. RELATIONSHIPS Phaze is partners with the elementalist, La Reine (which means "The Queen" in French). Both are heavily rooted in urban fantasy settings and have good chemistry together. Phaze will be crossing over with Detective Occult sometime down the line, with the two mixing foes. Hopefully this will make for some urban fantasy/pulp noir action-mystery goodness. ROGUES GALLERY The Dark One, Aesha of the Blood Mace, Hellions. ART GALLERY